


Project: Adam and Eve

by ASoldierwhoknowstheirorders (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ASoldierwhoknowstheirorders
Summary: Here y'all Marvel fans go! I'm writing a new one again!





	Project: Adam and Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReliantWishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReliantWishes/gifts).



> Here y'all Marvel fans go! I'm writing a new one again!

   The Winter soldier was one of Hydra's greatest creations - and weapons. But the greatest downfall of the Winter Soldier program was that not everyone was a match for the serum. So what would happen if the Soldier died or was killed in combat? Years and years of hard work, calculations and hard effort would be lost.

   Then it came to Trianna, the Soldier's psychologist and the head scientist at Hydra. It was perfect. Now the Winter Soldier project could advance.

\------

   "Well?" Alexander Pierce, head of Hydra, demanded. Trianna had said she had figured it out, the solution to their problem.

   "The Serum Zola gave to the Soldier years ago, has now tightly bound itself to the Soldier's DNA which means  that if we could somehow give his DNA to another person, we could continue making progress  with the Winter Soldier Program." Trianna explained.

   Pierce's eyes widened as the realization of what she had said fully sunk in. "So, if we can find the perfect match for the Soldier, we could breed an entire line of Super Soldier's?"

   Trianna nodded a satisfied expression on her face, "Exactly. We just need to find the perfect Eve."

   Pierce's eyes glinted, "This project has my full support. Does this project have a name?"

   "Project: Adam and Eve."


End file.
